“Web browser” or “browser” herein shall refer to a software application for retrieving, presenting and navigating through information resources represented by various electronic documents. Many common browsers support simultaneous rendering, in several browser windows and/or in several tabs of the same window, of multiple electronic documents pertaining to different information resources.
An information resource may be provided by a web application. “Web application” herein shall refer to a software application having a client part that is designed to run in a web browser. The client part may be created in a browser-supported programming language (such as JavaScript, HTML, or their combination) and thus may rely on a web browser to render its output and/or receive GUI-based user input. Common web applications include webmail, online retail sales, online auctions, information portals, etc.